Notes de l'Auteur
thumb|Les notes de l'auteur sont situées à gauche de la jaquetteLes Notes de l'Auteur sont des courtes introductions ajoutées par le mangaka à la jaquette de chaque volume. Eiichiro Oda tient des notes d'auteurs dans son œuvre principale : One Piece. Elles n'ont généralement que peu, voire aucun rapport avec la série en elle-même (Sauf dans certains cas, dans One Piece par exemple, où l'image fournie avec les Notes de l'Auteur ont parfois un rapport avec One Piece), et l'auteur y laisse un texte avec ses pensées, l'une des rares occasions pour lui de s'exprimer dans son manga autrement qu'en parlant de la série. Les notes d'auteur sont situées dans la jaquette de la couverture du manga, et sont donc indépendant du manga en lui-même (étant donné que la couverture peut-être retirée). Chaque introduction est fournie avec un dessin unique de Oda (avec un style plus réaliste) ou une photo au-dessus du texte qui est en quelque sorte lié au sujet et qui est signé par Oda. Contenu des notes de l'auteur par tomes |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 1" | Tome 1 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | À l'occasion de l'écriture de ce manga je me suis beaucoup documenté sur les pirates, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace écrite de ceux qui m'avaient fait rêver durant mon enfance. Absorbés par leurs passionnantes aventure, il semble bien qu'ils aient oublié de prendre la plume pour en immortaliser quelques-unes. Je vous jure, ces pirates, ils ne nous facilitent pas la tâche. Eiichiro Oda |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 2" | Tome 2 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | 「Le client "Le convive" "À ceux qui donnent, salut ! Un hôte est entré Où doit-il s’asseoir, celui-là ? Bien empressé celui qui, auprès du feu, veut éprouver son renom" Qu'est-ce que la lecture de ce poème viking est agréable... 」 |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 3" | Tome 3 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Si seulement je pouvais je pouvais prendre une année de congé, j'aimerais perfectionner mes techniques de dessin et parfaire mes connaissances relatives aux matériaux utilisés. Ainsi, mes dessins deviendraient certainement plus agréables à l’œil. Au fait qui a dit que le monde était petit ? |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 4" | Tome 4 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | J'ai un rêve un peu fou. C'est de dessiner des graffitis sur un chien. J'ai déjà demandé à maintes reprises à tous mes amis qui ont un toutou : 「"ça vous ennuie si je lui dessine des poils qui sortent de la truffe ?"」 ou encore 「Je peux le maquiller en panda ?"...」 Malheureusement, personne n'accepte de me laisser faire et à chaque fois on me répond la même chose : "Si t'y tiens tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à barbouiller ton propre chien!" Mais ils sont fous! Je n'en veux pas, moi, d'un clébard pareil !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 5" | Tome 5 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | ＼／ Dans le volume 4, vous disiez avoir une envie folle de dessiner des graffitis sur un chien. Je vous envoie donc une photo du mien pour que vous puissiez vous amuser. Il s'appelle "Charmy". (Département de Shizuoka, Saruzuki-san) Merci beaucoup. Je me suis donc permis de transformer ce brave Charmy. Je vous explique. Certains animaux sont capables de mimétisme pour s'adapter à leur milieu. Par exemple, on peut très bien imaginer un chien élevé dans un champ de tournesols qui aurait évolué pour se protéger de ses prédateurs naturels. Ah! C'est beau, les mystères de la nature! Tu n'es pas fâché au moins, Saruzuki-san ? |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 6" | Tome 6 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Le saviez-vous ? Lorsque l'on mange des spaghettis à l'encre seiche, on fait des selles noires. Vraiment tous noirs. D'où la question : que se passerait-il si l'on mangeait des spaghettis à l'arc-en-ciel ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? Ou bien tout le monde s'en fiche ? |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 7" | Tome 7 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Il paraît qu'il est impossible d'observer son propre visage de profil à l'aide d'un seul miroir. J'ai quand même bien envie d'essayer... En tournant très rapidement le cou comme ça... Fwiip...! Fwiip...! Je devrais certainement réussir à entrapercevoir quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une rémanence visuelle ! Fwiip...! Fwiip...! Kraaacc! Hnng...! ..................!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 8" | Tome 8 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Autrefois, il y a longtemps, très longtemps, les lapins pouvaient voler dans les airs. Vous imaginez ça un peu ? Un gros lapin qui voltige librement dans le ciel pur de la haute antiquité en battant des oreilles... Quelle horrible histoire! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 9" | Tome 9 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes le septième mois de l'année 1999. Selon les prédictions de Nostradamus, c'est ce mois-ci que doit se produire "la résurrection du grand roi d'Angolmois". Pour prévenir le danger, les gouvernements du monde entier ont lancé un avis de recherche contre ce roi, voici un portrait-robot. La peine qu'il encourt est "l'incarcération jusqu'au mois d'août". Si vous l'apercevez, prévenez la police mais évitez de lui faire des prises de catch. (Notes de Traduction : Le caractère sur le front du roi correspond à la lettre "A" en Japonais あ.) |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 10" | Tome 10 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Voici le 10e volume. Déjà deux ans que One Piece paraît. Deux ans... Deux ans, ça fait deux anniversaires... Maintenant j'ai 24 ans, le même âge que Sazae-san, c'est dingue ça! Dire qu'avant j'avais le même âge que Katsuo! De qui aurais-je l'âge bientôt ? De Norisuke ? De Taiko-san ? Ou bien de Tara ? D'Ikura ?? Ah... ça serait beau de pouvoir rajeunir... Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je continue à me la couler douce et à dessiner des mangas. (Note de Traduction: Pour ceux qui n'ont aucune idée de quoi Eiichiro Oda parle : ici.) |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 11" | Tome 11 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à bord du bus One Piece ! Veuillez attacher vos ceintures ! Actuellement, nous faisons route vers le centième épisode de One Piece. Si vous regardez sur votre droite, vous verrez se dresser mon majeur. Ah la la ! Quelle ambiance de folie dans les bus touristiques ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 12" | Tome 12 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de "l'évolution". Ça vous plaît ? J'en étais sûr ! L'homme descend du singe, c'est bien connu. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, regardez le dessin au-dessus : il représente les étapes successives du processus. Bon, tout ça c'est très bien, mais ensuite ? Eh bien moi, je pense que la prochaine étape de l'évolution sera le saut périlleux ! Dans le futur, l'homme se déplacera avec un petit temps de suspension dans l'air. J'en suis sûr!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 13" | Tome 13 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Est-ce que ça se mange le Dragon ? A Enoshima, il y a des dragons. Ce sont les créatures les plus proche de Dieu. Tel est le Dragon. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 14" | Tome 14 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Vous n'allez pas me croire, et pourtant c'est vrai de vrai : un jour, j'ai vu un ninja ! Ça remonte à l'époque où j'étais à l'école primaire, en CE2. J'habitais alors à Miyazaki, dans l'île de Kyûshû. Un beau jour, un ninja s'est pointé à l'école. Tous les cours ont été aussitôt interrompus et tous les élèves de l'établissement se sont rassemblés dans le gymnase. Après que monsieur le directeur nous l'eut présenté, le ninja prit la parole : "je suis venu aujourd'hui pour vous faire une petite démonstration des techniques ninjas". Il poussa alors un cri tonitruant et brisa un gros rocher. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ensuite, il a demandé à quelques élèves parmi les plus grands de monter sur l'estrade et il leur dit : "c'est bon, vous pouvez retourner à vos places". Nous regardions sans trop comprendre, quand tout à coup...! à suivre... |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 15" | Tome 15 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Suite du volume précédent. Le ninja poussa un second cri, et aussitôt, blam! Les élèves qu'il avait fait venir s'écroulèrent tous par terre ! Il avait utilisé la célèbre technique d'immobilisation "Kanashibari no jutsu"! Après cela, il a continué la démonstration en arrêtant le coeur de quelques personnes, puis en le remettant en mouvement, et ensuite il nous a montré des photos de l'époque où il suivait son entraînement. Nous étions complètement passionnés par ses histoires. Au bout d'un moment il nous a dit : "Vous savez, les enfants, si je veux je peux rester suspendu les pieds au plafond du gymnase au moins cinq heures. Ça vous épate, hein ? Hélas, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps, ce sera pour la prochaine fois." Voilà comment était le ninja que j'ai vu. Et je vous assure que tout est vrai de vrai. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 16" | Tome 16 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |"Monsieur !! Les frais de cantine d'Afroda-kun ont disparu !!" "Comment ?! C'est vrai ?! Afroda-kun ! Privé de repas !!" |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 17" | Tome 17 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Il y a un petit resto où je vais souvent avec toute l'équipe. Il y a pas mal de familles avec des enfants qui viennent manger là. L'ambiance y est donc plutôt agitée, en général. Mais chaque table est équipée d'un petit téléviseur et lorsque l'on vient le mercredi aux environs de 19h00, le silence règne tandis que tous les enfants sont cloués devant leur écran, la bouche grande ouverte : ils regardent tous "One Piece". Rien n'est plus motivant. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 18" | Tome 18 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Les spécialistes disent que le simple fait de dormir demande de l'énergie. Il parait que s'il est bien profond, un sommeil de courte durée est suffisamment réparateur pour que l'on puisse se réveiller en pleine forme. En d'autres termes, pour bien dormir, il faut avoir la pêche! C'est là le secret! J'ai donc pris une résolution : prendre des forces pour bien dormir! Si tôt dit, si tôt fait! J'ai avalé une gorgée de vitamines et hop! Au lit! Mais bien sûr... IMPOSSIBLE DE FERMER L’ŒIL! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 19" | Tome 19 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |"Brown" en anglais, "cha-iro" en japonais... marron... La couleur de la terre. Oui. La couleur chaude de notre mère la terre. Vous avez déjà imaginé du papier WC marron ? Ça ne serait pas pratique. On ne pourrait pas distinguer... Enfin bref! J'arrête ces réflexions dégoûtantes ! Désolé si vous étiez en train de manger! Et maintenant : en route pour le Tome 19 !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 20" | Tome 20 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Il y a des phrases qui, par leur rythme spontané, sonnent agréablement à l'oreille : "Un kappa traverse une rivière.", "Tiens! C'est le printemps!", "Déjà l'automne!", "Il est mort de fatigue!", "Quel joli mawashigeri!", "Ça, c'est du shoyu!" Bon, en route pour le 20eme volume ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 21" | Tome 21 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |J'ai vu un drôle de panda dans un reportage à la télé. D'habitude, ils sont noirs et blancs, les pandas, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien lui, il était tout blanc ! En plus, il vivait au pôle Nord ! Il est fou ce panda ! Bon, c'est parti pour le 21e volume : "La nation idéale" ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 22" | Tome 22 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Vous savez quoi ? Les analyses récentes indiquent que les jeunes japonais sont les plus grands lecteurs au monde! Et en plus, il paraît que ce sont les mangas qui favorisent ça! C'est pas génial, ça ?! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 23" | Tome 23 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Dans la plupart des livres qu'on peut lire aujourd'hui, il est écrit que les sirènes que les marins croyaient voir autrefois étaient certainement des dugongs. Imaginons un marin du nom de "Nishimura". Il va en mer et il dit avoir vu une sirène. La légende est née. Mais un type arrive et lui dit : "T'es sûr que ce n'était pas un dugong ?" et tout le monde se range à cette opinion. Le pauvre Nishimura est dégoûté. Il est sûr d'avoir vu une sirène, mais personne ne ne veut le croire. Pleure pas, Nishimura ! C'est mignon aussi, un dugong ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 24" | Tome 24 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |L'autre fois, je suis rentré chez mes parents, et on a discuté de One Piece en famille. C'était la première fois qu'ils me faisaient part de leur avis. Apparemment, l'histoire du cerf leur a bien plu. Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont vu un cerf ?! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 25" | Tome 25 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Vous remarquerez que la page de titre du chapitre 233 est toute noire. Il y a une raison précise à cela. C'est en hommage au regretté Shinga Gin, ami et confrère dessinateur brusquement décédé. On dit parfois que même si un mangaka meurt, il continue à vivre à travers les personnages qu'il a créés. On a de la chance de faire ce métier. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 26" | Tome 26 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Driiiiiing !! Mon réveil sonne. Je l'éteins. 15h00. J'ouvre les rideaux, je prépare du café et je m'assoie à mon bureau. J'ouvre mon cahier à idées. Je taille mon crayon et je m'étends doucement sur le dossier de mon fauteuil. ZZZZZZ Comme c'est bon de se rendormir !! Yeah! (au boulot !) |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 27" | Tome 27 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Hier, tout à coup, une idée m'a traversé l'esprit. "One Piece"... Tu parles d'un drôle de titre! (mort de rire) |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 28" | Tome 28 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Dessiner un manga, c'est un peu comme jouer à Tétris. On a des idées en vrac dans la tête et il s'agit de bien les agencer pour qu'elles s'emboîtent les unes dans les autres. Lorsque je suis empêtré, je sors ma console et je fais une partie de Tétris pour bien me concentrer. C'est trop cool, Tétris !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 29" | Tome 29 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |On dit souvent "mange pendant que c'est chaud !", comme si ça allait devenir infecte en refroidissant. Mais il faut savoir qu'il y a des gens, dont je fais partie, qui ne peuvent pas avaler les aliments brûlants. En japonais, on dit que ce sont des "neko-jita", ce qui signifie "langues (jita)" de chat (neko)". Par contre, il n'y a pas de mot pour désigner les autres. Je propose donc qu'on les appelle les "ero-jita" (méchantes langues), histoire de leur foutre la honte ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 30" | Tome 30 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |J'ai reçu une lettre qui me dit ça : "Oda-sensei, vous êtes faignant et chtarbé." C'est même pas vrai. C'est vrai que j'écris plein de sottises, mais pour votre gouverne, sachez que quand j'étais petit, tout le voisinage disait de moi que j'étais un petit génie à l'école pour peu que je travaille et que j'avais un véritable don pour tous les sports. Mais tout bien réfléchi, peut être qu'ils parlaient de mon pote Tanaka-kun... Enfin en tout cas, voici le 30ème volume ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 31" | Tome 31 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Grande nouvelle !! Compenser une prise excessive de sucre par une plus grande consommation de sel n'est pas du tout efficace !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 32" | Tome 32 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Dans la vie, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on aimerait qu'elles se passent. Mais quand on pense qu'elles ne se passeront pas comme on voudrait et qu'en fin de compte, elles ne se passent pas comme on aurait voulu qu'elles se passent, eh ben on avait raison. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 33" | Tome 33 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Comme ce n'est pas poli de dire "crottes de nez", j'écrirai "miel". J'ai posé la question à mes assistants : "Sous les chaises de l'école, il y a plein de miel, pas vrai ?" "Heiiiin ?!" m'ont-ils répondu. "Bah ?!" leur ai-je rétorqué. Que faire du miel récolté en cours, autrement ? Les jeter en l'air ? Vous n'êtes pas bien !!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 34" | Tome 34 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Je vais vous chanter maintenant une chanson étrange que je chantais avec mes amis au collège. "Un porc est sur la rouuute (bun cha cha x2) Voilà qu'arrive une voituuure (bun cha cha x2) Le porc ne veut pas mouriiir, alors il quitte la rouuute (bun cha cha x2)" Maintenant, c'est parti pour le volume 34. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 35" | Tome 35 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Il y a une théorie connue sous le nom de "Nanba-marchant". Elle dit que les Japonais d'avant l'ère Meiji avaient l'habitude de marcher en avançant leur bras droit en même temps que leur jambe droite, leur bras gauche en même temps que leur jambe gauche. Ceci m'incite à penser que les Japonais d'antan étaient des personnes très stressées. La raison de ce stress ? Le récital de piano qui aura lieu demain, pardi! Sa bien-aimée Mariko sera dans l'assistance et Takashi craint de se ridiculiser car ses petits doigts potelés sont trop courts pour atteindre les touches noires. Résolu à surmonter ce handicap, il se rend dans la forêt pour parfaire son entraînement en affrontant des ours à mains nues ! Quant à nous, en route pour le Volume 35 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 36" | Tome 36 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |J'ai eu 30 ans cette année. Et je me suis marié l'année dernière. Il y a des jours où je me demande si je vais cesser de dessiner des mangas et commencer à vivre comme une personne normale, mais je suis bien comme je suis. C'est parti pour le volume 36. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 37" | Tome 37 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Les humains sont des créatures puissantes qui sont faibles en réalité. Vous pouvez tuer un homme avec juste 5 centimètres d'eau. Fondamentalement, vous pouvez seulement respirer par votre nez et par votre bouche. Alors je propose que nous apprenions tous une autre méthode de respiration. LA RESPIRATION ANALE. Et maintenant, c'est parti pour le volume 37. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 38" | Tome 38 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Quand vous achetez un CD single, habituellement la 3ème chanson n'a pas de paroles, et est appelée "instrumentale". Si vous êtes une femme au foyer, et vous oubliez d'acheter les ingrédients de la soupe miso, vous pouvez juste dire, "la soupe miso d'aujourd'hui est instrumentale". En plein examen, si vous ne pouvez pas répondre, notez juste "instrumental" Et naturellement, quand j'oublie de dessiner des choses dans un manga et que les lecteurs me le signalent, c'est qu'elles étaient "instrumentales". |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 39" | Tome 39 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Les oiseaux sont si chanceux. Ils peuvent voler. Des scientifiques ont calculé qu'un humain aurait besoin d'environ deux mètres de muscles pour voler comme un oiseau. Les scientifiques disent des choses très idiotes parfois. C'est parti ! Le volume 39 commence !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 40" | Tome 40 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Les chèvres sont célèbres pour manger du papier. Elles aimeraient manger n'importe quoi, papier ou autre chose, et dire, "quel fameux goût". Mais il y a une affiche dans les zoo qui dit "ne pas donner de papier aux animaux". La raison c'est parce qu'il y a des produits chimiques dans certains types de papier qui leur causeraient des maux d'estomacs. Chèvres.. vous êtes.. vous êtes comme... des espèces de nouveaux comédiens fous ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 41" | Tome 41 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Les brosses à dents ont évolué récemment. Maintenant il y a même des brosses à dents vibrantes qui vibrent 30 000 fois dans une minute. J'ai compté, c'est très dur, et vous savez quoi, elles vibrent exactement 30 000 fois. Enfin bref. C'est parti pour le volume 41 !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 42" | Tome 42 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |A mon avis il y a du avoir plusieurs évolutions dans notre langage, parce que certains mots font un peu vieillots. Dans son journal, une personne de l'ère Heian a un jour écrit : "De nos jours, les jeunes ont un terrible manque d'expression." Depuis je trouve ça marrant de toujours se plaindre, j'ai envie de faire la même chose quand je serais plus vieux. Volume 42 en avant ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 43" | Tome 43 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Le timing est très important. George a vraiment besoin de péter. Mais il est au milieu de la classe, et la salle est totalement silencieuse. Aussi il a pensé : si je peux hurler vraiment fort quand je péterai, personne ne l'entendra. Allons-y! - "Aaaahhh !!!" - "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Silence... - "BFRRT !!!" Ok! C'est parti pour le volume 43 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 44" | Tome 44 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Ils disent que la population mondiale augmente de 200 000 personnes tous les jours. Il y a actuellement 5 milliards d'habitants sur terre. Quelques fois je me demande avec étonnement comment les gens peuvent manger de la viande aujourd'hui, manger de la viande demain, manger de la viande tous les jours à travers le monde et qu'il y ait encore des animaux. Animaux du monde, vous étiez délicieux. Volume 44 c'est parti !!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 45" | Tome 45 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Le combat avec vous les garçons dure maintenant depuis 10 ans. Vous qui aviez 10 ans lorsque cette histoire a commencé vous avez maintenant 20 ans. Vous avez tous développé aujourd'hui votre pilosité. Et quand je vous parle de ça, je veux parler de vos aisselles évidemment. Cela commence à faire sacrément longtemps (la série je veux dire, pas vos poils d'aisselles) mais il y a encore des scènes que je veux dessiner. Garçons velus et garçons sans poil, s'il vous plait restez avec moi encore un petit moment. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 46" | Tome 46 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Je vais maintenant vous révéler une chanson que j'ai chantée une fois à un ami, il y a de cela des années. Veuillez chanter cette chanson à vos amis lorsqu'ils pleurent : "Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, tu peux avoir cette galette de pommes de terre. Ça ne fait rien, ça ne fait rien, tu ne veux pas cette galette de pommes de terre !" |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 47" | Tome 47 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |OVNI signifie "Objet Volant Non Identifié". On les appelle des OVNI parce que nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. Aussi, lorsque les spécialistes des OVNI examinent la photo d'un mystérieux objet flottant dans le ciel, ils disent : "c'est un OVNI, je sais juste ça!!". Ce qui signifie : "Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je sais juste ça!!". Euh, quoi ? Le volume 47 commence!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 48" | Tome 48 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | - Alors comme ça, on accuse ses lecteurs de détourner ses rubriques ? C'est pas joli, joli, ça... Pour la peine, représailles! Plus que dix secondes avant la chute du soutien-gorge de Kokoro ! 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... PLOP ! Et voilà! - Aaaaaaaaaa ! Le volume 48 commence aaaaaaahhh ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 49" | Tome 49 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Quand je quitte la maison en traînant un sac derrière moi, parfois je mets le bazar et siffle une nouvelle chanson à la place. Cela arrive... Bien sûr! Volume 49 c'est parti!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 50" | Tome 50 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |"Hey... Attend une minute. Ne serais-tu pas... Jésus ?" "Duh ! Dieu !" Volume 50, c'est parti !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 51" | Tome 51 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |J'ai entendu dire que les nageurs professionnels développaient des palmes entre leurs doigts pour mieux déplacer l'eau. C'est l'évolution! Comme les mangaka dessinent depuis des décennies, j'aimerais voir une sorte d'évolution aussi. Comme... Que se passerait-il si les ongles évoluaient vers une forme de stylo plume ? Ou si vous pouviez voir à travers les vêtements des femmes qui marchent dans la rue ? Volume 51, c'est parti!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 52" | Tome 52 |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Pourquoi les distributeurs automatiques en hiver disent boissons "chaaauuudes" ? Si vous dites, "Près de la deaaaaadline", dans le même ton, ils se sentent mieux. Et si Luffy avait commencé dans le chapitre 1 avec "Je veux être le Seeeeiiiigneur" des Pirates ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose aurait été différent. Volume 52 !! "Dépaaaaart". |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 53" | Tome 53 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Cette pose ! Vous la connaissez, c'est lorsque quelqu'un dit : "Excusez-moi ! Poussez-vous !" dans un ascenseur ou un train bondé. Appelons-la le Poing Divin. Certains disent que c'est une forme de qigong chinois ancien. Les gens frappés par la puissance débordante du Poing Divin sont repoussés et soudain, un chemin de lumière brille à travers la foule, comme Moïse avec la séparation de la Mer Rouge... C'est parti pour le tome 53 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 54" | Tome 54 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Il parait qu'en fait l'être humain est capable de vivre 140 ans, mais que toutes les vicissitudes que subit notre corps en longueur de temps réduisent cette espérance de vie petit à petit. Pour ma part, comme le métier de mangaka n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de plus sain pour l'organisme, je crains fort de ne pas dépasser les 135 ans. On est vraiment peu de chose... Allez, en avant pour le volume 54! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 55" | Tome 55 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Saviez-vous que les bâillements étaient en fait des messages envoyés par l'organisme pour réclamer plus d'oxygène ? Or, il arrive souvent que bâiller déclenche un bâillement chez la personne qui se trouve à côté. On peut donc en déduire que bâiller provoque une baisse drastique de la quantité d'oxygène présente sur Terre. C'est le principe de conservation des masses. Ces considérations me remettent en mémoire la fois où j'ai fait un énorme bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Figurez-vous que c'est ce jour-là que Space Shuttle, porteur des rêves de l'humanité, s'est envolé dans l'espace. Je vous assure, c'est à moitié vrai. Sur ce, en avant pour le tome 55 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 56" | Tome 56 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Saviez-vous qu'il existe des variétés de raisin sans pépins ? C'est merveilleux, j'en raffole. Les pastèques et les kakis sans pépins, c'est le pied aussi. A quand les crabes et les crevettes sans carapace qu'on pourrait croquer d'une bouchée ? es poissons sans arêtes, ce serait bien aussi. Manger une bonne anguille sans avoir le désagrément des arêtes qui se plantent parfois dans le palais, avouez que ce serait le bonheur. Par contre, il y a un truc que je n'imagine pas, c'est une vie sans manga ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 57" | Tome 57 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Moi, je ne me sens pas tranquille si je n'ai pas un livre sous la main, je suis un vrai drogué de littérature. Non, je rigole. C'était juste pour me donner un genre. C'est parti pour le volume 57 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 58" | Tome 58 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Je ne peux pas comprendre comment certaines choses sont décidées automatiquement pour nous. Être né "l'Année du lapin"!? "L'Année de la Chèvre"!!? Bon sang! Ces faibles animaux sont nuls! Donc je vais les changer. "L'Année du lapin géant mangeur d'hommes" "L'Année de la Chèvre Diabolique qui a avalé un anaconda entier" Terrible et si puissant! C'est parti pour le volume 58! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 59" | Tome 59 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Pourquoi je lève mon verre ? Vous connaissez tous cette magnifique chanson à propos de la paix dans le monde... Eh bien, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Jon. Jon le chien, bien sûr. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 60" | Tome 60 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |"Mourir debout comme Benkei". C'est probablement la mort la plus classe et la plus virile dans l'esprit japonais. Et c'est exactement celle de Barbe Blanche dans le tome précédent. Puisqu'on parle de ce fameux héros qu'était Benkei (1155-1189), figurez-vous que j'ai un point commun incroyable avec lui : on raconte qui lui aussi avait super envie de pleurer quand il se cognait le tibia. Aucun doute, c'est le signe distinctif des grands hommes. Allez, en route pour le tome 60 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 61" | Tome 61 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Il faut que je vous avoue un truc, j'ai une sainte horreur du style gnan-gnan. Je me méfie toute particulièrement des déformations suivantes, dont le but inavoué est de me faire relâcher ma vigilance... Bonjour => Kikoo Merci => Merchi Bisous => Chuchu C'est mignon => C'est Choupi Okay, tout le monde a pigé que c'était mimi et tout, mais là, ça suffit !! Je vous rappelle que One Piece est une série pour les durs à cuire, les vrais ! C'est compris, bande de bâtards ?! Maintenant on se sort les doigts du slip et on lit le volume 61 !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 62" | Tome 62 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Si l'on remonte loin, très loin, aux origines de l'ADN de toute l'humanité, on arrive à une femme africaine qui aurait vécu à l'aube des temps. Bien sûr, ça reste théorique car rien ne prouve qu'elle ait été l'ancêtre la plus ancienne de l'Homme. Ceci étant dit, le premier être humain a forcément existé, et même, la mère de toute l'humanité telle que nous la connaissons !! Quand j'y pense, j'en ai des frissons ! Alors j'ai essayé de l'illustrer vite fait, pour voir. Tous les hommes sont des frères. Celui qui souffre quelque part, où qu'il soit, peu importe sa couleur, est la chair de notre chair. Sur ces bonnes paroles, le volume 62 peut commencer!! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 63" | Tome 63 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai élevé une larve de scarabée Kabuto. Malheureusement, je l'ai tellement tripotée durant sa croissance qu'une fois adulte, mon Kabuto s'est retrouvé avec une corne toute tordue. Pourtant, le proverbe veut qu'on batte le fer pendant qu'il est chaud... Mais je suis clairement coupable, dans cette affaire. En tout cas, cela me laisse penser que si, par inadvertance, j'avais fixé un bazooka sur le dos de la larve, je me serais peut-être retrouvé avec un Kabuto-Bazooka. Ou bien, si j'avais équipé ma larve d'une armure et d'un sabre, j'aurais eu un Kabuto blindé et paré au combat. Bon, cela aurait posé quelques problèmes éthiques... Et puis c'est bien sous sa forme naturelle que le Kabuto est le plus beau ! Allez, en route pour le volume 63 !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 64" | Tome 64 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Sur les sacs de confiseries, il y a des petits personnages qui vantent le bon goût de ce que vous venez d'acheter. Je suis un fan absolu de ce genre de personnages que j'aimerais bien voir commenter toute sortes de produits. Par exemple, « c'est trop piquant !! » sur les boîtes de choux au piment kimchi, « c'est trop chaud !! » sur les boîtes de DVD cochons, « c'est trop fumeux !! » sur les paquets de cigarettes ou « c'est trop dangereux !! » sur les paquets de drogue. En avant pour le volume 64 !! C'est trop bon !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 65" | Tome 65 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |La balle va dans le bunker justement quand on la frappe pour qu'elle n'y aille pas. A l'inverse, c'est quand on vise le bunker que de manière surprenante, la balle n'y va pas ! Mon fer préféré est... le fer 5. En ce moment, je ne suis pas doué pour manier le putter... Aah, le golf... Je n'y ai jamais joué, d'ailleurs !! J'aimerais bien essayer quand je serai adulte ! C'est parti pour le volume 65 !! Nice On !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 66" | Tome 66 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |C'est un peu la roulette russe quand on commande la spécialité du chef dans un restaurant. En effet, la réussite de ce plat dépend essentiellement de l'humeur du chef, qui peut aller de "J'en ai ras-le-bol de préparer cette spécialité à la noix" à "Elle me plait bien ma spécialité, j'en mangerais bien une portion !" ... Le mieux avant de commander est donc de prendre des nouvelles du chef ! La fille du chef vient de finir première à son examen : - Voici la spécialité du chef !! - Hum, quel délice ! Le chef vient d'apprendre que sa femme lui était infidèle : - Voici la euh... spécialité du chef - Hmmm... Sur ce, retrouvons notre capitaine à l'humeur aventureuse !! C'est parti pour le tome 66 !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 67" | Tome 67 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Ça veut dire quoi, "snooze"?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot? Au début, je n'y prêtais pas trop attention, puis un jour je me suis rendu compte qu'il était devenu omniprésent. "Snooze"... Je me suis amusé à dessiner ce que m'inspirait ce mot, et voilà ce que ça a donné. Bon allez, c'est parti pour le tome 67!! Et ne vous avisez pas de somnoler* pendant votre lecture. *Snooze signifie "somnoler" en Anglais. |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 68" | Tome 68 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |T'arrive-t'il de penser parfois : "J'ai pas envie de devenir grand !!" Quand un enfant ne trouve pas dans son entourage l'adulte qu'il aimerait devenir, il arrive qu'il perde l'appétit, et cesse de grandir. Pour voir le bon côté des choses, on pourra dire qu'il s'agit là d'un traitement anti-âge révolutionnaire. Plus les adultes bons à rien seront nombreux, plus les enfants ne souhaitant pas leur ressembler pourront rester jeunes. Mais bon, ces derniers temps on trouve de plus en plus d'adultes qui passé 40 ans, voire même 70 ans, demeurent sympas et jeunes dans leur tête. Dommage !! Allez, plus que 2 tomes avant le 70 !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 69" | Tome 69 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | rowspan="2" style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Ouah ! Le rouleau de papier toilette s'est encore scindé en deux ! Une fois que le processus est lancé, on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Le côté gauche commence déjà à prendre deux ou trois tours d'avance sur le côté droit. Un homme, un vrai, ne doit pas avoir de regrets ! Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière ! Allez, c'est parti pour le tome 69 !! |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 70" | Tome 70 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Les vaches ont un look d'enfer avec leur cornes. Ah,des cornes, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il m'en pousse... Depuis la nuit des temps,elles ont toujours été un objet de désir pour les hommes du monde entier. D'ailleurs, la plupart d'entre eux en ont déjà. Bah ouais, ils onr l'air plus forts avec. Cependant, ça peut devenir gênant durant le someil. Ce n'est pas non plus très pratique pour faire des têtes au football. Puis quand on veut se mettre à son bureau pour travailer, on se cogne contre la lamps et, agacé, on s'écrit "meuuuh !". Tiens,on dirait une vache ! Allez, c'est parti pour le tome 70 !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 71" | Tome 71 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Quand un produit se vends bien, on dit qu'il fait un "hit". Parfois même un "super hit" ou un "méga hit", voire un "super méga hit" ! Pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas carrément dire un "home run" ?!! Allez, c'est parti pour le tome 71 ! Fwiiz !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 72" | Tome 72 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Un petit chien ♥, un petit oiseau ♥, un petit veau ♥... Tout ce qui est petit est mignion, non ? Un petit cochon, un petit lapin, un petit cheval, un petit déjeuner, un petit chat, petit ours, petit suisse, un petit pantapon... Vous êtes prêts, mes petits mignons ? C'est parti pour le tome 72 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 73" | Tome 73 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Quand j'étais étudiant, on m'a appris que la personne ci-dessus était le prince Shotoku, une figurine marquante de l'Histoire du Japon. Seulement voilà, depuis quelques temps, on commence à penser qe ce n'était peut-être pas lui sur ce portrait. Moi qui croyais que le prince Shotoku était un joueur de base-ball, ça bouleverse toute ma vision du personnage ! Du coup, ce type... c'était un joueur de quoi ?!! L'Histoire nous réserve bien des surprises... Allez, place au tome 73 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 74" | Tome 74 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Cette sensation de gluant que possèdent certains aliments revient régulièrement dans les conversations. Eh bien moi, j'ai trouvé la denrée qui illustre le mieux cela : le riz gluant. C'est parti pour le Tome 74... gluant comme il faut ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 75" | Tome 75 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Depuis quelques temps, quand un même produit existe en plusieurs teintes, on préfère utiliser des mots élégants plutôt que de simples noms de couleurs pour les différencier. Ainsi, on dira "chocolat" plutôt que marron ou encore "rose écarlate" plutôt que rouge. Dans la même veine, pourquoi pas "or champagne", "menthe", "vin", "rubis", "cerise", "caramel", "soja fermenté", "riz", "soupe de miso" ou "prune séchée ? Allez, c'est parti pour un tome 75... couleur morve ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 76" | Tome 76 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | La suprématie masculine qui avait cours autrefois voulait que "la femme marche toujours trois pas derrière son mari". Il s'agit en fait d'un usage propre aux samouraïs. Imaginez, si nous faisions partie de cette caste et que nous devions porter un sabre à la main... Vous feriez en sorte de ne pas blesser la jolie fille qui vous accompagne, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de là que vient cette étrange coutume des "trois pas en arrière" pour protéger notre bien aimée ! Vous aussi dites-le, si vous êtes des hommes : "Recule de trois pas quand tu marches derrière moi !!" Et c'est parti pour le tome 79 moins trois pas... soit le tome 76 !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 77" | Tome 77 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Si les patineurs artistiques et les ballerines adoptaient la technique de "Rotation cyclonique" utilisée dans certains aspirateurs, soit ils s'envoleraient, soit ils s'enfonceraient dans le sol. Mais si on installait le même système entre nos fesses, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait résoudre bien des problèmes de constipation (et accessoirement repeindre le fond de la cuvette). Sur ce, il est temps de démarrer le tout nouveau "tome 77 à rotation cyclonique" !! C'est parti mon kikiii !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 78" | Tome 78 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Aucune loi n'interdit de s'habiller de telle ou telle façon dans les usines !! Du moment qu'on a du courage (et de l'argent), tout est possible ! Aller, en route pour un tome 78 plein de bravoure ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 79" | Tome 79 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Les gens qui mettent une petite note de musique "♪" à la fin de leur phrase ont toujours l'air de prendre plus de plaisir qu'ils ne devraient à faire ce qu'ils font. "Les bols de nouilles froides sont désormais en vente ♪" "Je vais me faire seppuku ♪" "Je... ne veux pas... mourrir ♪" Avec la note de musique, adieu les soucis ♪ Allez, en route pour le tome 79 ♪ ♪ |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 80" | Tome 80 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Les enfants ont eu l'habitude de chanter cette chanson il y a longtemps, mais il semble que les enfants d'aujourd'hui le chantent aussi en faisant de la corde à sauter, ce qui n'est pas s'en me rappeler mon enfance. Les enfants: "prenons les articles perdus du facteur! 1, 2, 3... 10!" Le Facteur: "Merci!" C'est une chanson mignonne, mais je me demande si le facteur a seulement perdu des lettres. Honnêteté, jeunesse, meilleur ami, liberté, yeux brillants et esprit d'aventure! Le Facteur: "Merci!!" (Criant amèrement) Le volume 80 commence maintenant !! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 81" | Tome 81 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Vous savez quoi ? Il paraît que c'est bon pour la santé de se baigner avec le corps à moitié dans l'eau ! Sur ce, allons à la rencontre du tome 81 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 82" | Tome 82 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Imaginez qu'un enfant vous défie au jeu "Regarde par là". Si vous perdez, c'est parce que vous ne jouez que dans quatre directions. Pour vous aider, j'ai pensé à une suite possible de dix directions. Cela s'apparente à une version 3D de "Regarde par là". Ainsi si un môme vous provoque en duel agissez comme un adulte et fuyez en 3D !! Place au tome 82 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="Tome 83" | Tome 83 ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | "On... on m'aurait menti ?! Je pensais qu'en avalant des graines de pastèque... on pouvait les faire pousser dans son ventre... Et ce ne serait même pas vrai ?! Mais alors... est-ce que c'est parti pour le tome 83 ?!" |- |} Databooks |- ! colspan="2" id="One Piece Red: Grand Characters" | One Piece Red: Grand Characters ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Luffy : Eh ! Vous connaissez l'île des pandas ? Parait qu'il y a que des hommes-panda qui vivent là-bas. Même que leur chef est un catcheur. Je vous jure que c'est vrai, des gens me l'ont raconté dans une taverne. Décidément, l'océan est plein de surprises... |- ! colspan="2" id="One Piece Blue: Grand Data File" | One Piece Blue: Grand Data File ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Zoro : Il y a des tas de gens qui voudraient manger un fruit du Démon. Vous en faites partie ? Il parait que quelque part, il y a un marchand de primeurs spécialisé dans ce type de marchandise. Alors si vous y tenez vraiment, il ne vous reste plus qu'à le dénicher. Mais je vous préviens, ce n'est qu'une rumeur. |- ! colspan="2" id="One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements" | One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Nami : Dans les temps anciens,sans instruments de navigation, on ne risquait pas à trop s'éloigner des côtes. Quoi, vous ne seriez pas mort de trouille sur une mer qui s'étend à perte de vue ? Plus tard, on a enfin trouvé un repaire : l'étoile Polaire. Il y avait même un temps où l'on croyait que c'était cet astre que la boussole indiquait. En tout cas, moi je suis soulagée de vivre à cette époque ! Je peux explorer tous les recoins de l'océan, et surtout... mettre le grappin sur les trésors du monde entier ! |- ! colspan="2" id="One Piece Green: Secret Pieces" | One Piece Green: Secret Pieces ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Usopp : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont nombreux, tous ces vaisseaux pirates arborant une tête d'animal ? Il se trouve qu'en fait, il y a bien longtemps, on sacrifiait un animal lors de la cérémonie de lancement des navires afin que ceux-ci naviguent paisiblement une fois en mer. C'est cette coutume consistant à accrocher la tête de la bête sacrifiée à l'avant du navire qui a donné naissance aux figures de proue animales. Cela veut dire que... pour le Vogue Merry et pour le Thousand Sunny aussi, on a sacrifié un mouton et un lion ! Beurk !! (Bon, pour le Vogue Merry et le Thousand Sunny, d'accord, j'ai menti.) |- ! colspan="2" id="One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World" | One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | Sanji ': Vous connaissez ma technique de la "jambe à la diable?" ? Il existe en cuisine des plats tout aussi "diaboliques" dans les quels on met du sel, du poivre, du piment et toutes sortes de choses ultra épicées. Celui qui a le malheur d'y goûter ressemble à un démon qu'on aurait comdamné au bûcher. Voilà le sort que je réserve à tout ceux qui sur le navire oseraient s'opposer à moi ou piquer dans les réserves. |} One Shot et divers |- ! colspan="2" id="Wanted!" | Wanted! ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |Un recueil d’œuvres majeures. Voilà ce que vous tenez entre les mains, ni plus ni moins. Majeures parce que les histoires qui vous sont présentées ici sont l'aboutissement de nombreux autres récits brefs qui, eux, sont passés à la trappe. Je m'en voudrais donc de ne leur donner qu'un statut "ordinaire". Ah... mais attendez voir... sur la couverture, c'est simplement écrit "recueil d'histoires courtes par Eiichiro Oda" ! Bah, peu importe en fin de compte. |- ! colspan="2" id="STRONG WORLD" | STRONG WORLD ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! colspan="2" id="One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book" | One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! colspan="2" id="Official Animation Guide: One Piece White!" | One Piece White! ↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | |- ! colspan="2" id="Volume 1000" | Volume 1000 "Z"↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | L'Axololt du Mexique de l'ordre des Caudata est une créature ayant la capacité de rester à l'état larvaire sans jamais se métarmophoser en adulte (néoténie). Voilà pourquoi il est si mignon. Néanmoins,cela reste un adulte dans le cors d'un enfant, il a sûrement tendance à raconter des mauvaises blagues à son sénior. Par exemple, quand il se rend dans un cabaret, il ne doit pas s'enpêcher de lancer : <>. Impossible de cacher sa vraie nature... C'est parti pour le tome 1000 ! |- ! colspan="2" id="One Piece 500 Quiz Book" | One Piece 500 Quiz Book↑ Retour en haut |- | style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle;" | 120px | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" |'Gol D. Roger : Cherchez-le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! |} Navigation du Site en:Author's Notes Catégorie:Eiichiro Oda Catégorie:Manga